Legends Emerging
by Rajaelephant10
Summary: After the events of Breaking Dawn, an old friend of Carlisle comes to visit and a strange silent girl comes to Forks. Why is the old friend so highly sought after and what is the girl? Why is this girl so strange and so powerful?
1. Chapter 1

Legends Emerging

**Hello! This is an idea I've had for a while, and I decided to share it with the world. (Gulp!) Please tell me if you like it! I must thank my wonderful sister who looked over this and made sure I didn't make an idiot of myself. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

The Cullens were each quietly involved in their own activities as another peaceful evening overtook the mellow afternoon in their home in Forks, Washington. For the Cullens, life had quickly returned to normal after the incident with the Volturi, or at least as normal as life for vampires can get. Bella and Edward had just quietly stood up to go to their cottage along with Nessie for the night, when Alice suddenly paused in her online shopping expedition as a vision overtook her. Jasper looked at her curiously, but the rest of the Cullens, long since used to her visions, ignored her and instead said their good nights to Edward, Bella, and Nessie, or in Emmett's case, yelled at the top of their lungs, "GOOD NIGHT YOU ZANY LOVEBIRDS! AND NESSIE, MY FAVORITE NIECE!"

Nessie replied: "I'm your only niece, Uncle Emmett!", as she did most every night.

Bella was about to walk out the door when Edward lightly put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Wait a minute, Alice is seeing something very important."

Carlisle, looking intrigued, asked, "What is her vision about?"

Emmett shouted, "Is it a thunderstorm? I've been wanting to play some ball!"

Bella asked sarcastically, "Is baseball that important to you so that when Edward says that Alice is seeing something very important you immediately think it is a storm so you can play baseball?"

Before Edward could explain Alice's vision, Alice came out of her trance and started telling the family what she had seen. "Carlisle, an old friend of yours if coming by in an hour to visit. I must admit, I don't recognize who he is.

Edward, seeing the visitor in Alice's thoughts, said, "It's Oswyn Eyston, your friend from when you visited the Volturi."

Emmett laughed. "Oswyn Eyston? His parents must have hated him to give him a name like THAT!" Many of the Cullens had looks on their faces like they agreed with Emmett.

Carlisle said, "Oswyn is from the 14th century, and while his name was one of the more rare names, his name wasn't out of the ordinary in that time period. I haven't seen Oswyn since I last visited the Volturi because he is a very important member of the guard. I wonder what prompted his visit now?"

Bella tensed up; because most of her memories of the Volturi were of the bad things they had tried to do.

Edward, noticing this, reassured her by saying, "Oswyn is a nice person, very kind and gentle and I doubt the Volturi sent him alone to do anything bad to Renesmee or us. We're fine, love."

Emmett asked, "A very important member? What is his power then?"

Carlisle grinned, and said, "You'll have to wait and see. Most people don't believe it until they see his power."

Emmett groaned and frowned. "Really? Hey, Eddie, will you tell me what his power is?"

Edward frowned, and said, "Don't call me Eddie! I won't tell you, especially when you call me by that ridiculous name!" He paused. "Actually, I thought that Carlisle was telling me tall tales when he first told me, and I could see the proof in his memories! You really will have to wait and see. It's one of the most amazing things I've ever seen. Besides my Bella, of course." Most everyone present ignored Edward's words, mainly because he had been like this since the news about Bella's incredible shield had finally come out in the almost-battle with the Volturi and he was still overcome with pride and shock since Bella wasn't as weak and helpless as she was when she was a human.

Esme and Alice started ordering people around to get the house perfect for the upcoming visitor. Emmett attempted to get Edward to tell him Oswyn's power, but was forced to stop when Rosalie started to yell at him at the top of her lungs. Jacob grew bored with the proceedings and started to eat the large amounts of food generally present in the kitchen for the random wolves that would come in the house on or off patrol. Finally the house passed Alice's inspection, with surfaces gleaming and dust not daring to land within a meter of the shining house. With five minutes to go, the vampires settled in to wait, and Jacob watching Nessie reading a book from Carlisle's library. Suddenly the supernatural hearing of the vampires and werewolves picked up the sound of running feet. Carlisle and Edward looked surprised at the sound, but the others didn't have enough time to question the two before the sound of a person ascending the steps and the sound of a knock filled the room in a matter of seconds.

"It's Oswyn Eyston!"


	2. Chapter 2

Legends Emerging

**Hi! It's me again! Confession: this is my first time ever writing, so I was really happy to get such a great review yesterday and so happy to get as many viewers as I did! My sister, who I must thank again for correcting this chapter, and I celebrated yesterday with chocolate chip cookies and dancing around the room. Here's the next chapter! I might not update according to a particualr schelule, but I will try to update as soon as I have a chapter done. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

Chapter 2

While Alice was saying, "It's Oswyn Eyston!" Carlisle was opening the door.

Carlisle shook Oswyn's hand with a huge smile on his face and said, "It's been a while old friend!"

Oswyn, grinning wryly, said, "Yes, quite some time Carlisle! I see your coven has grown quite a lot from the time it was just you and your boy Edward!" Oswyn gazed around the room when he focused on Nessie. "So this is the little one who caused such uproar! I was out of town when the incident happened, otherwise I might have come along just to see you, Carlisle."

Carlisle smoothly said, "Let me introduce you to my family, Oswyn."

He was about to continue when Oswyn frowned, and said, "Family?"

Carlisle looked amused. "You will remember, old friend, when I told you of the benefits of my style of hunting? One of them is that with animal blood we form close ties much like family ties in the absence of bloodlust. We are not a coven, but rather a family." Oswyn looked intrigued. "You have already meet Edward, but this here is Esme, my mate."

Oswyn congratulated Carlisle and shook Esme's hand while Esme said, "It's wonderful to meet one of Carlisle's oldest friends. Welcome to our home! I've heard a lot about you from Carlisle. He has told us so much about you!"

The introductions continued as Carlisle said, "Next is Rosalie and her mate, Emmett, Jasper and his mate, Alice, and Edward and his mate Bella, and their daughter, Renesmee, or Nessie, as we like to call her." As each vampire's name was called, they each gave a little wave and a smile to Oswyn.

The conversation came to a pause as Oswyn looked at the Cullens around him and the Cullens looked at Oswyn. Oswyn was tall, and had the same devastating beauty as vampires do. He was towheaded, meaning his hair was so blond, it was almost white. His eyes were not red, but a burgundy so deep you had to have vampire vision to see that there was red present in his eyes. But while the Cullens had open, happy faces, Oswyn's face was withdrawn and downcast, reflecting centuries of sadness. The pause in conversation didn't last long- only a few seconds- and then Carlisle started talking again.

"Oswyn, I must ask that you do not hunt nearby, since we keep a permanent presence. We cannot have a string of mysterious deaths in Forks."

Oswyn interrupted the speech. "I will not hunt here- nor anywhere else. Carlisle, you must help me!" His face became a mixture of agony and desperation. "I can no longer bear to quench my thirst in the normal way! So it is that I must turn to you, my old friend, for help, to escape this torment!"

A stunned silence broke into the room at Oswyn's impassioned and pleading speech. Jacob, who had been quiet up till this point as he took in the old vampire, broke the silence by laughing derisively. "So you want to be a veggie vamp too, leech?"

The Cullens tensed, not knowing how the newcomer would respond to the werewolf. But the vampire surprised them by saying, "Yes. If it means I do not have to go through this anguish ever again, I will adopt this horrendous lifestyle." His face again took on the pleading look as it had before. "Carlisle, I know you think this is sudden, and that you cannot help but remember the past where I tried to convince you and you tried to convince me that our own diet was much better than the other's. But something has changed, something that brought me to face this life with the eyes of a human that I once was. The eyes of a human that saw his pregnant wife's neck snapped in a second, and her heart stopping along with the life she sheltered in her womb. The eyes of a human that saw his only daughter, as helpless as a kitten, drained by a cold, dark, monster. Carlisle-" The old vampire looked broken, and if vampires could cry, Oswyn would be.

The room was filled with Oswyn's broken sobs, and all eyes in the house were on Oswyn. Even Emmett and the werewolves, not known for their tact, stayed quiet. No one could speak as they witnessed Oswyn's break down. Finally, Carlisle spook, "My old friend, you have never told me of your human life, and now I see why. While I would love to bring you into our life style, I think you are not doing this for the right reasons-"

Oswyn interrupted again, "Carlisle, I am not doing this for the along ago grief, though that is on of my motivations. I did it because…because…Edward, I can't…" He looked at Edward.

Edward started to speak, "Oswyn was changed as he tried to protect him family from a vampire in the 14th century. The screams of his child attracted the town and the appearance of so many humans scared anyway the vampire, but it was too late, the vampire had already killed his wife and… deaf child?" Edward frowned, and looked at Oswyn for confirmation. Oswyn just nodded. "Deaf child," Edward continued with pain in his expression, "and the vampire had also bitten Oswyn. The villagers cast out Oswyn because they didn't know what else to do, and he was already a bit of an outcast since his daughter was deaf, and could only really communicate with her parents, sort of. He spent the next three days in agony in more than one way. Physically, the change is excruciating, and mentally, he grieved for the family he had just lost. For years he mourned, but that isn't the real reason he wants to become a vegetarian." Edward glanced at Oswyn.

Oswyn nodded, and said, "No the reason I want this lifestyle is because of an event that happened a while ago… I was out practicing, and decided to hunt. I came upon a family that was very familiar to me, but I couldn't tell why. It wasn't until I had already killed the man that I realized they were exactly like my family. A pregnant wife, the protective father… and a deaf child. It brought back all of my human memories, and I broke. How could I have done what was done to me so long ago? You see, over the years I had blocked my memories, told myself that now it was different, it wasn't the same, in an effort to get out of the grief that chocked me every day and every night. In the beginning the newborn bloodlust helped to convince the good morals within me that the monster's wishes were okay to accept, and the thirst kept that idea in me for centuries. But those three humans, thought insignificant in vampire ideology, tore open the barriers I put in my mind, and brought back the human I once was, so very long ago. I could remember everything about my human life, or at least the important events, because after my creation I spent a decade wallowing in grief and my memories of my past. After my memories were unblocked I was in constant reminder of my past. Whenever I see a human, I cannot get myself to feed. Instead I see my family, and I wonder what their life is like. I literally cannot hunt; I feel… compassion for the human, and cannot bring myself to kill that spark of life within them."

Carlisle smiled. "You developed a conscience."

Oswyn, looking depressed, said, "Aro said that too. I went to him, and told I had to leave for awhile. The Volturi were shocked, Chelsea most of all. But I just showed Aro what had happened and left. Before Chelsea could tie me back in, or as much as she could have, and before Aro could try to reassure me. I left them, for only a little bit or forever; I don't quite know. I wandered randomly, in pain and grief, much like I had for my first decade, only the depression was so much stronger, because I could remember all of the humans I had killed in all of my centuries. Even my gift only reminded me of my loneliness. I was nearby when I remembered you and decided to come by and see if your crazy way of survival could help me. So whatever you do now, throw me out or welcome me in, you now know what happened to me, what it took to bring me here. I will comply with your decision, whichever it is. But, Carlisle, for an old friend…." He paused.

"Help me, please."


	3. Chapter 3

Legends Emerging

**Hello! I must thank my wonderful, wonderful sister for proof reading this! And I must thank each and every one of the people who have read this story- you make my day! Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

As Oswyn asked for help to escape the centuries of depression that had fallen upon him in his last hunt, Carlisle made eye contact with Edward, and he nodded. Carlisle went on to look at each of the Cullens, and they all gave a little nod. Smiling grimly, Carlisle said, "You can stay, Oswyn. We will help you to become a vegetarian and keep you from ever killing a human again."

Oswyn whispered, "Thank you, old friend." He was mentally drained from his break down and felt empty. But he also felt lighter, like a long held burden had gone from his shoulders.

Emmett laughed and shouted, "Welcome to the family!" while pounding Oswyn on the back. Oswyn looked startled, but he felt better as the mood in the room change to light and cheerful, thanks to Emmett and Jasper.

Edward cut in. "Are you ready for your first lesson? You are thirsty, so we could go hunting now."

Oswyn said yes, trying to look confident. He still wasn't quite sure about drinking animal's blood, but he was willing to do anything to get rid of the crushing guilt and depression that swamped him. As the family trooped outside, a howl split the air. "Dang it," Jacob muttered. "I was supposed to be on patrol. Bye bloodsuckers. Catch you later Nessie." Jacob ran off into the woods, phased, and joined an annoyed Leah.

Edward said, "The Quileutes, a Native American tribe, have a special power as shape shifters. Jacob isn't a real werewolf in the normal sense of the word, but a shape shifter and the form of a wolf was just coincidence." in response to Oswyn's confused thoughts about how it wasn't a full moon and how in the world could this wolf be a true child of the moon?

Emmett, finally fed up with all of the secret keeping, shouted, "What is your super power!?"

Oswyn looked surprised. "Carlisle didn't tell you?"

Emmett frowned, and said "No, he said I wouldn't believe him if he told me. And Edward wouldn't tell me either, just because I called him by his nickname."

Bella and Rosalie laughed at Emmett while Edward growled at him. Oswyn looked confused, and asked, "Nickname?"

Edward shouted, "No! I do not have a nickname!" but at the same time Emmett shouted, "Eddie! That's his wonderful nickname!" Edward snarled at Emmett and tackled him to the ground. The two started to wrestle, snarling and growling while most everyone around them laughed at their antics.

Esme frowned at the two and started scolding them. "Boys! Don't start fighting in front of Oswyn! He'll think you were raised by barbarians!" Edward and Emmett got up laughing and punching each other in the shoulder gently.

Edward suddenly became serious. "But do not call me Eddie, or I will tell Esme about what happened with the footballs at school." Emmett paled.

Esme frowned. "What footballs at school?"

Edward said, "It was a joke, nothing happened. Though if Emmett keeps calling me Eddie, you might hear a strange story." Esme frowned, annoyed at the secret keeping, but knew that Edward wouldn't tell unless Emmett actually called him "Eddie". Emmett looked relieved.

Oswyn asked, "Do you still want to know my ability?"

Emmett shouted, "YES!" looking impatient and overly enthusiastic.

Oswyn smiled faintly, and said, "Ok." Then he started to jump, and after a few meters he jumped into the air…. and never came back down.

Oswyn could fly.

Oswyn could _fly._

He smiled at the looks of disbelief on their faces (and on Embry's face, who was coming in for breakfast) and started to do some tricks, flipping and cart wheeling in the open air. Once he finished with a backwards somersault he landed neatly on the ground in front of Emmett.

Emmett, for one of the few times in his entire existence, had nothing to say.


	4. Chapter 4

Legends Emerging

**Greetings! I made the mistake of trying to go for a run yesterday, and my legs are now in pain. As such, I am stuck in front of my computer, so I managed to type another chapter for today. This will probably never happen again, so appreciate it this time! Thank you all again for reading! And let's give a hand to my sister, who can tell the difference between "quiet" and "quite"! Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

A month had passed since Oswyn had arrived to learn the Cullen's way of life. He wasn't very good yet, a fact that secretly made Jasper happy, because it was tough to be the person with the worst self control; even the newborn better was than him at controlling their thirst with humans around. Charlie hadn't been to the house because of Oswyn's lack of self control, so Bella and Nessie had gone to Charlie's house to visit him. Out of all of the vampires, Oswyn looked the oldest, so they planned on telling the humans that Oswyn was Carlisle's much older brother, which in a way was true, since the pair was as close as brothers. Oswyn was as enchanted with Nessie as any other person who had meet her was, and would spend hours telling her of all of the history he had witnessed first hand. Many of the other Cullens would listen as he told of the wars and events of the centuries since his creation. Despite his difficulty adapting to animal blood, Oswyn's eyes had turned as gold as the other Cullens, and most of his depression had lifted, though the guilt would remain for a very long time. And most surprising of all, to Oswyn, at least, was the fact that he was happy more often then anything else.

Except for today. Today was the day he had dreaded for a while. Today was the day that he had to go into the town of Forks, to try to build up his control. "Come on!" chirped Alice. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were coming along to make sure nothing would happen, even though Alice had already seen that the trip would work out fine.

Despite all of the precautions, Oswyn still felt nervous and anxious. "Maybe we should wait…I am still unsure of this venture."

Alice looked annoyed. "Do you doubt my vision? Nothing will happen, and everything will be fine. You hunted last night, and you need to build your self control up! What will you do when you have to interact with humans to hide the fact that we are vampires? Hide up in the belfry? 'Cause that isn't fun at all!"

Oswyn said, "I apologize, fair maiden. I doubt only myself, never thou." When Oswyn got nervous he reverted to his original dialect, a habit the Cullens were trying to break. Since Oswyn's talent was the ability to fly, more often than not he was in the air. While he loved flying, there was something so lonely about flying. You were the only one in the endless blue, and the sky was so awe inspiring that you wanted to share it with another person, to show them the beauty and power. But Oswyn was alone in the sky. Since he was in the sky, alone, so often, he still had habits that made him sound centuries older then he tried to pass himself as.

Emmett scowled. "Dude, don't say stuff like that. It gives me a headache."

Rosalie said, "Emmett, you cannot get headaches. You're a vampire."

Emmett frowned and said, "Alice gets headaches, why can't I?"

Rosalie groaned. "Alice can see the future, idiot."

Alice cut in. "By the time you two stop arguing the store will be closed. Will you guys come on!"

The five vampires left the house and a few minutes later pulled up at the grocery store. They went in and Alice started getting the food on the list. They actually needed the food because the werewolves ate the food in the house. Oswyn was as tense as a piano string. He wasn't breathing for the first two minutes they were in the store, until Emmett bumped into him lightly, saying, "Relax, dude. Alice said you aren't going to kill anyone, so you won't kill anyone. It's all good."

Oswyn frowned at the burly vampire, than inhaled. "Gah!" he thought. "This hurts so much!" But as he kept breathing he found it easier to control the venom that flooded his mouth at the scent of the blood all around him. Soon the shopping part was over, mainly because Oswyn had focused on not killing everyone and Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie had focused on Oswyn and Alice had focused on grocery shopping, because while it was shopping, it was for human food which smelled terrible in her idea. Alice much preferred clothes shopping, or any other kind of shopping.

The Cullens were about to return to the car when Rosalie remembered something. "Oh, wait, I wanted to get Renesmee new pair of hiking boots, she just outgrew the last pair. While we're in town we might as well get them."

Alice said, "Ok." and led the way to Newton's Sporting and Hunting Goods store. Alice and Rosalie were discussing which pair of boots were cuter and Emmett and Jasper were discussing guns, while Oswyn looked around. That was when Oswyn first saw her. She had red hair braided into a simple bun, and dirty, torn clothes on. She had a large backpack, and she looked like she hadn't showered in a while. It almost seemed like she had hiked from a long ways away. But all of those were details were minor to what Oswyn saw.

She was talking with Mrs. Newton. But she wasn't talking aloud, she was writing on a piece of paper.

Oswyn saw only one conclusion: this girl was deaf.


	5. Chapter 5

Legends Emerging

**Hi! Sorry if you find random errors in the text. The problem with living with your editor/ sister is when you annoy her; she refuses to help you anymore. Sorry, sister-o'-mine. (Do you think that will make her happier, the fact that I apologized in front of an audience? I hope so.) Anyway, time to make the heroine of our story! Hooray! Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

'Woods, woods, and more woods. Will I ever get out of these freaking stupid trees?' Esmeralda thought to herself. She continued stomping through the woods. She had lost count of how many days she had been hiking, but all that she knew was that whatever the number was, it wasn't long enough. She still felt the pain trying to choke her and bring her down under the dark water of hopelessness and despair. The pain in every moment and every memory.

'No! Not going there!' she thought to herself. 'Well, one thing's for certain. You've been alone for far too long. Time to find civilization, take a shower, and _interact_ with another person. Stop talking to yourself. People are gonna think you're crazy, Esmeralda. And _stop talking to yourself_.'

Over the past few days (Days? Weeks?) Esmeralda, alone and in misery, had started talking to herself, and she was starting to get on her own nerves. Hard to do, but she had somehow managed it. And when she started getting on her own nerves, she knew it was time to book it to the nearest town and start talking to humans and not the trees, rocks, leaves, or animals around her.

However, despite her willingness to find a town, the woods stayed stubbornly woods around her. 'Stupid trees.' she thought with menace. Esmeralda kicked the closest tree. 'Oww! Ow! Ow!' But even as she opened her mouth, no shouts of pain came out. Sorrow flooded through her yet again at the realization of her silence.

'Once…' she cut herself off. 'But not now, and now you have stuff to do.' She decided to keep on hiking for awhile, to see if she was near any road, and then to follow that road to civilization. Hopefully a town, because she disliked cities that were big, noisy and easy to get lost in. She'd prefer a small town to stay awhile and then move on. As her short walk had turned into a journey, this had become her preferred pattern. Because no matter where she ended up, no matter how scenic the town or nice the townspeople, nothing could make her forget the pain that haunted every footstep, the agony that echoed every breath.

'Okay! Time to stop being so dramatic and depressing. Snap out of this! You are Esmeralda the strong, not Esmeralda the wimp. So suck it up, and make camp.'

Esmeralda busied herself with setting up her familiar camp. First she made a fire from sticks she found in the forest around her and her precious matches. 'Humm, running low on matches. Yet another thing I need to get at the next town.' Another motivating factor in finding a town was the fact that her supplies were running low, and she really couldn't afford to use up all of her, say, food. After setting the fire in a carefully made fire ring, with rocks bordering around the cheerful flames to make sure the fire wouldn't spread to the forest, Esmeralda toasted a piece of stale bread on a stick and smeared peanut butter on it with her finger. After four pieces of toast, she reached for another piece and found that she had finished off the loaf. 'Dang it.' she sighed in her thoughts. Esmeralda solved the problem by deciding to eat the peanut butter straight from the jar. After she'd had enough peanut butter for the night, she put the jar back in her back pack and pulled out the blanket she'd bought from a General Store a while back and curled up near the fire under the blanket using the backpack as a pillow. It wasn't the most comfortable spot ever, but the day's hiking made her tired and it wasn't long until she fell asleep listening to the sound of the fire crackling and the wind whispering through the leaves.

She woke up to rain.

'Drat, drat, drat!' Esmeralda shouted in her mind. She scrambled around a soggy pile of ashes and shoved her blanket in her backpack. She frantically rummaged for her plastic rain poncho, and found it in the bottom after pushing out her one change of clothes, limited food supply, her bag of trash, first aid kit, and…

'Oh no! Oh no oh no oh no oh no! Gosh darn it you freaking idiot! Go die in a ditch in utter misery! Die! Die die die die die!'

Her matches had dropped in a puddle, and were utterly soaked.

'Great! What a wonderful day! I couldn't ask for anything better!' Esmeralda had spent the day thinking sulfurous thoughts and glaring at everything around her like it had killed her mother. The day, which had started out disastrously, had, if possible, gotten worse. The rain didn't let up, but instead gotten even heavier. She'd slipped three times on exposed tree roots and almost fallen on her face. She'd had to back track two times when encountering a swollen river. She'd accidentally dropped the peanut butter, which was really the only thing left to eat except for marshmallows, in a puddle and now could not eat it at all. She was tired, wet, hungry, and utterly miserable.

And she couldn't find a town.

Esmeralda was about to give up and sink to the ground and stay there for the rest of the night, when lights flashed through the rain. Feeling sudden hope, she raised her head and started walking faster toward the flash of light she'd seen for a minute. Suddenly, she broke through the trees to see a small, two lane road.

A road.

Hope flooded her entire body. Roads lead towards towns. Towns have food and inns. 'Lead the way road, I'll follow you!' With a newfound hope, Esmeralda made her way down the road.

A little while later, Esmeralda came to a sign. Its message was short and sweet, but it made Esmeralda feel like smiling and bouncing up and down with joy.

The sign said, "Welcome to Forks".


	6. Chapter 6

Legends Emerging

**Hello! I'm sorry for not updating yesterday, but I was busy getting ready for Girl Scout Day Camp and never got the chance to actually write! I wanted to tell you that this week's updates might be spotty because my writing another chapter depends on if I'm not exhausted by my campers. I thank my beloved sister for editing. (We got over our fight, and everything is rainbows and unicorns again.) Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I'm sorry for getting this up so late, so to apologize I made it rather long. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

'Okay, so now I really need to get to this town of Forks. I wonder if it has a sister city named Spoons…' Esmeralda thought to herself as she woke up the next day. A few meters after the sign that said "Welcome to Forks" the two-lane highway wove between a rock wall face on one side and a sheer cutoff on the other. She decided to try to get to Forks in the daylight when cars would at least have a chance of seeing her on the road, versus in the night, where she would probably end up dead. She got to her feet, gathered up her soaked belongings, and squinted at the gray, cloudy sky. It was still raining. 'Great. I needed to get even wetter.' She climbed over the guard rail, and started sloshing along the road.

Several minutes later Esmeralda heard a car coming. She looked up, and was promptly splashed in the face by water in the car's wake. She rubbed her eyes free of dirty water, glared at the receding car, and trudged on. After being splashed by a total of ten cars, she concluded that today would be no better than the day before. Grumpily, she stared at her soaked shoes as another car approached.

But to her surprise, this car pulled over behind her and stopped. A guy with hair gelled into casual disarray opened his door and stuck his head out. "Hey, you want a ride? It's a bad day to be walking."

Esmeralda shook her head while gesturing with her hands in a negative gesture. She pointed to her dripping clothes, and then at the car.

The guy frowned, and spoke. "Can you not talk? Do you understand English?"

Esmeralda shook her head and then nodded.

The guy scratched his head. "Ah, now I'm confused. Look, if you want a ride I'll give you one. I have a towel for the seats, so it's ok."

Esmeralda smiled, and stepped in the passenger seat, which the guy had quickly covered with a worn towel. He looked at her for a while, then sighed and started the car. "My name's Mike Newton. What's yours?"

Esmeralda frowned, and started digging in the front pockets of her backpack. Mike hurriedly started talking, "Oh, I'm sorry, no, its okay, I…ah… you understand me, right?", but cut off when Esmeralda held up a laminated note card that said, "Esmeralda".

Mike stared. "Esmeralda…is that your name?" She nodded. "It's…it's a pretty name. Why don't you speak?"

Esmeralda's face tightened slightly, then turned downcast but Mike didn't notice. She flipped the card over. On the other side the card said, "I'm mute, I cannot speak."

Mike looked stunned. "Oh, wow, um… I'm sorry, um Esmeralda." She looked annoyed, but then shrugged. She hated it when people apologized to her, like it was their fault she had no voice, but since she had no real way to express her annoyance with out writing it out on paper, which felt like losing her battle to remain apart of humanity. Mike cleared his throat. "So, where are you heading?" Esmeralda just shrugged. She was heading to a town, but she didn't know anything in particular about the town of Forks.

Mike frowned. "Well, um, Esmeralda, I was actually heading to my job at my mom's store during summer break from college. I could take you there, at least. I'm sort of late, and we have paper there so you could tell us where you need to go. How about I take you there?"

Esmeralda didn't want to go to whatever small town small store he was talking about, but her pad of paper was drenched and she had no other option. So she just smiled and nodded.

For the rest of the trip she continued smiling and nodding at Mike's stories as he jabbered about people and places she'd never seen because of a lingering feeling gratitude, but by the time they pulled up at Newton's Sporting and Hunting Goods. She marveled for a minute, since it was a place that she most certainly needed to go to restock on her supplies. "Here we are!" said Mike. For the first time she smiled at Mike with a real smile, grateful that he had picked her up from the side of the road when no one else had and had managed to take her to a place she wanted to go. He blinked. Then a triumpe smile spread across his face. "Hey, do you want to grab something to eat together after my shift? Then I can take you back to my place, since you don't have any place to go."

'Whoops! I didn't mean to seem that friendly. Time to be mean.' Esmeralda scowled, and shook her head hard. Mike's smile fell from his face. Before he could guilt her into a date she jumped from the car and ran under the awning. She had dried a bit in the car and didn't want to get wetter and have to dry more. She waited while Mike slammed the door closed, muttering under his breathe. She smiled apologetically, gave him a quick hug then darted inside. Esmeralda took in her surroundings- camper equipment, the smell of boots, kayaks, and tents- while Mike came in the store looking a bit better.

"Mom, I'm here!" Mike took her by the hand and led her to a counter where a harassed looking woman stood.

She started in on Mike. "Where have you been?! Do you know that you're late?" Then she caught sight of Esmeralda. Esmeralda ducked her head, knowing she looked dirty and didn't smell all too good. The fact that she was drenched didn't help.

"Mom, I found her walking on the side of the highway in the rain. Her name's Esmeralda and she can't speak. I brought her here because it seemed like she needed help."

Mrs. Newton's eyes softened at the new information. "Oh, it's no problem, Mike. Poor dear, you look terrible. Here, I'll take you in the back and you can change into a pair of dry clothes I brought in today."

Esmeralda first smiled and nodded, then frowned, and started digging in her backpack to grab her wallet. Mrs. Newton seemed to understand what she was doing.

Mrs. Newton brushed off the money. "No, no dear. The clothes were going to Goodwill anyway, and I dare say that you need them more than anyone else I've seen in a while." Esmeralda frowned and tried to gesture again, but Mrs. Newton just grabbed her hand and pulled her into the back, where she thrust a pair of clothes into Esmeralda's arms, along with a towel. "There you go, dear. Once you've got those wet things off I'll dry them in the dryer, along with anything else you want dried. I'll be in the front." Esmeralda quickly dried and changed and managed to rebraid and coil her drenched hair, so the long locks wouldn't drip water down her entire back. She then came back out with her pile of wet clothes. The only thing better about the new clothes was the fact they were warm and dry, but that made Esmeralda better about taking them.

Mrs. Newton noticed her, and took her back into the back and put her clothes into the dryer. Esmeralda took out her second change of clothes and her one blanket. Then Esmeralda unpacked her waterlogged backpack. She started making two piles: the okay pile and destroyed pile. The first aid kit went into the okay pile, as well as a locked box, her hair brush, pen, rain poncho, and Ziploc bag of toilettes. Then she put a couple of items in the destroyed pile: matches, notebook, food, bag of trash, and a piece of paper in a plastic protector that water had leaked through. Esmeralda grabbed that one and studied it. Her face fell to sorrow, and even Mrs. Newton, who was excitedly planning exactly what she'd tell the next door neighbor about this silent girl, could not help but be moved by the grief and pain on Esmeralda's face. Esmeralda quietly put the empty backpack in the dryer, turned on the dryer, and laid the paper face down on the warm dryer top to dry the best it could. Mrs. Newton wasn't even tempted to peek.

Mrs. Newton turned her attention to the destroyed pile and frowned. "It looks like you've been hiking for a while." Esmeralda nodded. "Well, we can restock your backpack, I guess." Esmeralda made a scribbling motion on her palm. "Oh, you want paper? So you can talk to me? I think I have some paper up front." Esmeralda grabbed the locked box and followed Mrs. Newton to the front desk.

Mrs. Newton handed Esmeralda a notepad, and Esmeralda started scribbling as fast as she could. "I can pay for supplies if you will barter with me. I have some hand blow bracelets and jewelry that I would be happy to exchange for food and matches and other stuff I need."

Right when Mrs. Newton was responding, "Oh, jewelry? Well, I'd have to see it first before exchanging anything." Esmeralda felt eyes on her. She turned around.

That was when their eyes met, and each was lost in wonder as their souls grew closer.


	7. Chapter 7

Legends Emerging

**Hello! I'm so sorry! I know, I suck, and I'm an idiot. I didn't update because camp was exhausting and things started happening. I'm so sorry. But here's the next chapter. I started getting writer's block midway through, so that's also why it took so long. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

'She has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen' was the only thought in Oswyn's mind as the deaf girl turned around and started writing on a sheet of paper. Her eyes were two different colors, each breath taking beautiful. One was a vibrant violet and the other a peaceful turquoise. He was wondering over her eyes when Alice appeared by his side. "What has happened?" Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie quickly walked to Oswyn's side as they heard the panic in Alice's voice with concerned expressions on their faces.

"I… I must speak to her." Oswyn managed to saw.

"No! You cannot! Are you insane? You cannot get that close to a human yet! You don't know what will happen!" Alice hissed under her breath, looking on the edge.

Jasper took a long look at Alice. "What's the matter? You're more upset then you should be."

Alice looked frustrated. "I can't… exactly… see that girl. She is human, but she isn't human. I don't have a headache, not like when Bella was pregnant with Nessie, but something is randomly blocking my vision. I can see her doing things like sleeping, and eating, but nothing else!"

While Alice had explained her lack of vision, the others had crowded around her, and Oswyn had managed to drift away slightly from the crowd of Cullens. The fact that this girl was deaf made him feel obligated to talk to her, to try to undo the grave mistake he had made before. If he talked to her, some of the guilt that plagued him would lift and his sins might be forgiven. Befriending this girl would make up for the past. He had to talk to her. Oswyn examined her again. She had opened to locked box, and had given some of the contents to Mrs. Newton, who looked extremely happy. The girl just looked withdrawn and sorrowful. 'Wait a minute, I recognize that. That is how I feel most of the time. Perhaps we are more alike than different…' Oswyn mused to himself.

Mrs. Newton had just left the girl, so Oswyn approached causally. She was putting the box back into her backpack. He heard faint hisses and growls from behind him, but ignored them. Oswyn stepped into the girl's line of sight, and she immediately straightened. He waved at her.

She smiled politely, and waved back. Oswyn smiled, and racked his brain for ways to communicate with her. She rolled her eyes, and took a postcard out of her pocket, and showed it to Oswyn. "Esmeralda"

Oswyn pointed at the card and then at the girl with a questioning look on his face. She frowned, rolled her eyes, and flipped over the piece of paper she had been writing on before. She wrote a sentence, and then showed it to Oswyn. "I'm mute, not deaf, thank you."

Oswyn said, "Oh. I apologize then, fair lady." He was still very nervous about being this close to a human, but he had to talk to her. Even though she wasn't deaf, this…Esmeralda… was fascinating and beautiful and polite and… 'Stop blathering to yourself and talk to her!' he stopped himself. "My name is Oswyn."

Esmeralda smiled at him, and held out her hand. He hesitated, but shook her hand anyway. Her hand was so warm to the vampire's senses, and he could feel the blood moving under her skin just a millimeter away… 'Stop! Do not harm the fair maiden, or it will be her blood upon your hands!' he reprimanded himself. He quickly yanked back his hand. Esmeralda didn't seem surprised or alarmed by the unnatural cold emanating from his hand and his speed when he took his hand back. Instead, she just smiled pleasantly at him.

That confused Oswyn. 'Does she know? Who is she? Where did she come from? Why am I concerned with her? But something inside of me feels… tied to this human girl. I don't understand. Maybe if I stay with her and talk to her more, I could understand this need to know everything about this fragile human girl and my curiosity about her life.'

A new thought occurred to Oswyn. "Maybe, just maybe, she is meant… to be with me.'


	8. Chapter 8

Legends Emerging

**Hi! Just a heads up, I'm probably not going to update every day because my mother has decided I cannot spend all day ignoring everyone while messing around on my computer. But I will write! I promise! It has been pointed out to me that I didn't thank my beautiful and wonderful sister for editing the last chapter, so I must take the time to say thank you to her. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Esmeralda stared at the man in front of her. He had hair so blond it seemed white and topaz colored eyes. And he was devastatingly handsome, like… 'Can it really be? Augh, not again… I really don't need to deal with this right now! The first time was bad enough, and I had a lot more… But… wait… that's weird… his eyes…' Esmeralda stared at the man as her thoughts ran rampant. Then she jumped out of her skin when Mrs. Newton touched her shoulder.

Esmeralda turned back around. Mrs. Newton was looking at her, confused. Esmeralda remembered- she was trying to get supplies! She took off a necklace that had been hidden under her shirt. It had a beautiful piece of polished rose quartz on it, as well as a key and a little charm shaped like a book with a strange symbol on it. She used the key to unlock the small metal box she had brought with her from the backroom. She opened it, and Mrs. Newton gasped.

In the box gleamed a dozen beautiful glass bracelets. There were as many colors there as in the rainbow, and each had details as fine as any masterpiece. Mrs. Newton looked stunned, and glanced back at Esmeralda's last note on the scrap of paper. This girl was willing to trade these amazing bracelets for food and supplies! Mrs. Newton said, "I will gladly trade these bracelets for food and supplies for you." She quickly took the bracelets and bustled off to get supplies for Esmeralda. Esmeralda took a deep breath, and then heard footsteps. She watched as the man from before stepped into her line of sight and waved at her.

'Waved? He waved at me? He must have been watching me write while talking to Mrs. Newton. Oh well. I'll soon correct him.' She mused to herself. She grinned wryly and waved back.

He smiled, and it felt like his smile warmed part of her that even warm and dry clothes hadn't warmed. Then Esmeralda realized he was trying to figure out a way to talk with her. She rolled her eyes, and pulled out her flashcard, and showed him the side that said, "Esmeralda". The man just pointed at the card and at her with his brow furrowed. He must still be under the assumption that she was deaf. She rolled her eyes, and turned to her scrap of paper over and wrote, "I'm mute, not deaf, thank you."

The man looked startled. He quickly started speaking. "Oh. I apologize then, fair lady." He paused. "My name is Oswyn."

Esmeralda frowned on the inside. 'Oswyn, fair lady… it sounds like I was dead right. He isn't telling me everything, though. Why am I curious about his story? I should be making a quick escape, but… something inside of me holds me closer to him. I will find out more about him! This is one of the first things to distract me from the disaster.' She smiled and held out her hand.

He shook her hand for a second and then quickly yanked his ice cold hand back. He looked slightly panicked, like she would run away. So she reassured Oswyn by smiling at him, and he just looked even more confused. So she decided to distract him. She made an "o" with her fingers and pointed at him with raised eyebrows.

He still looked slightly dazed. "It's a family name." She smiled and shrugged. She made the "o" again and still smiling, pointed toward herself.

He frowned. "You like my name?" Esmeralda nodded. A smile brightened Oswyn's face. "Thank you. I quite like your name as well, Miss Esmeralda."

Esmeralda managed to smile and nod her head, but most of her thought were focusing of Oswyn's smile. 'It makes him look…hot. And beautiful. And… Get a grip! He'll think you're an idiot!' Her thoughts were chaotic.

Oswyn looked over at the box and seemed astonished. Some of the bracelets were still there, waiting for Mrs. Newton to take them. "These are magnificent! I have never seen such attention to the detail in such small objects! They are a work of art!"

Esmeralda smiled. She made one of her hands into a tube and cupped the other in front of her first hand and moved both of her hands in front of her face.

Oswyn got what she meant. "This is hand blown glass? That makes this even more special; hardly anyone still knows how to do that now, and most definitely not this well! Where did you get this?"

Esmeralda just shrugged her shoulders. Oswyn frowned and started thinking to himself, 'Just where did she get this? These bracelets are probably worth a lot of money. Did she steal them? I hate to think that, but where else would she have gotten them. If she bought them, she probably won't be wearing ragged clothes and giving them away for food and supplies." Oswyn started to question her. "No really, where did you get them? They are probably worth a lot of money. Did you… steal them?"

Esmeralda frowned and brought her hands up in denial while shaking her head violently. She got her piece of paper out and started writing on it. "No! I did not steal them! Why would you think that? I have a special agreement with the person who makes them. I'm no thief, nor will I ever be one!" She looked extremely upset. 'What was he thinking!? I'm _not_ a thief.'

Oswyn started backtracking. "I'm so sorry Esmeralda. I had no clue what to think and I thought that since the bracelets were very expensive, if you had bought them you wouldn't be trading them for some food, clothes and supplies. Please forgive me? I should have thought about what I was going to say before blurting it out. I'm so sorry!"

Esmeralda looked slightly less upset. She wrote out, "It's okay. I guess it does look rather fishy. And this actually isn't the first time this has happened. I just don't like it when people I don't really know accuse me of something."

Oswyn was still apologetic. "I'm sorry, no matter what I should have asked. Might I meet this friend of yours one day? It would be an honor to meet someone who could blow glass with such workmanship and artistic skill."

Esmeralda grinned wryly, and nodded.

Oswyn asked, "So, how did you end up in Forks?" Esmeralda mimed walking with two of her fingers moving back and forth. "You walked here? Wow, you must be really happy to finally be back in a bed! Do you need transportation to a friend's house?"

She started writing. "Actually, I don't know anyone here. By chance I walked to this town. I plan on staying in the hotel for however long I stay."

Oswyn looked upset. "You're staying at a hotel? That is not good! You can come and stay with my family if you want." Esmeralda just shook her head, and kept on shaking her head despite Oswyn's efforts to sway her.

She wrote out, "I wouldn't want to impose, and I won't be here for very long. I've been searching for something- I don't know what- and I haven't found it yet. Anyway, a hotel is better than the ground. I'm fine, it's okay, and I will not go stay with you."

Oswyn started bargaining with her. "Well, if you won't let me give you a place to stay, can I at least offer you a meal at my house? My family is there, and would love to help someone. Also, they would probably be curious to hear about your hike. Please, won't you?"

She thought, 'Well, it isn't like I'll stay the night, and a meal _does_ sound good. And I wanted to learn more about him, so this is the perfect opportunity. I'm curious about the rest of them, so I guess I'll come for dinner.' Esmeralda nodded.

Oswyn's face broke out into a beaming smile, and Esmeralda's thoughts scattered. 'How does he _do_ that?' Mrs. Newton came back with her dry clothes and backpack and supplies. Esmeralda gave her the last of the bracelets, locked the box, put the necklace back on her neck, and re-packed her bag. She wrote out her thanks and an explanation to Mrs. Newton about where she was going, and then turned around. She started walking toward where Oswyn was standing, conversing quickly with his family.

'Well, let's get this show on the road. How bad can this be?'


	9. Chapter 9

Legends Emerging

**Hello everyone! Welcome to July! I think this is sort of on time? Maybe? Ah well, it's here and life is good. Confession: Emmett may or may not be my favorite Cullen. He's just so funny and rolls with everything while not being depressed, like others. And you have to love the comic relief! So Emmett's back again as a leading role, sort of. Hurray! And thank you to one of the most wonderful sisters in the entire world for editing! (I think my youngest sister would kill me if I called my middle sister the best.) **_**(Editor's Note: The editor is the most wonderful sister in the world, regardless of what youngest sister thinks or does.) **_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

Oswyn grinned like a fool. 'She said yes! She said yes! She said yes!' Esmeralda had just agreed to come to the Cullen's house for dinner, and his thoughts were overrun with happiness. It was strange to him, that he had connected to Esmeralda so quickly, but it also was so very right. His world seemed so much brighter than it had just days ago. This was a perfect moment in time… except for one thing.

He still had to get Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie to agree to let this human come to their house. As Mrs. Newton started talking to Esmeralda, Oswyn braced himself and turned around. 'Oh, my. Looks like this will not go well.' The four vampires standing behind him were very angry, upset, and confused. Oswyn squared his shoulders and walked over. Alice, looking furious, started hissing. "She _can't_ come over! I can't see her, so she must not be human. We wouldn't know what could happen! And she's giving me a huge headache!"

Oswyn looked at the others before responding. Rosalie looked ticked off, Emmett looked confused, Alice looked angry, and Jasper was a mixture of all of the others. Oswyn started speaking at vampire speed. "I think the young lady, whose name is Esmeralda, by the way, might know something about us. Thus, we must see the extent of her knowledge, and dinner is a good way to do that. If she isn't human, it would be interesting to meet another mythical creature, though I do not know what she would be. I feel obligated to get to know her. At first is thought she was deaf, because she was writing on a piece of paper to talk with Mrs. Newton. Instead of being deaf, she is mute, or rather she cannot speak. But I feel like I should be talking to her and getting to know her. To repay for my past mistakes, to make it up to the girl I killed and my daughter. But also… I feel connected to her, in a way I have never felt with another being before. I yearn to learn more about her and to protect her from the world. Perhaps she could be… my mate?"

Rosalie burst into speak. "Another meddling human as a mate?! While I like Bella, I don't want to have to deal with that again! She should just stay out of our lives!" Emmett tried to calm her down, but she shrugged him off. Jasper sighed, and sent a wave of calm toward her, which helped only slightly.

Alice spoke up. "I'm still worried about my lack of sight, but if you feel that way about her, then I guess she could come. Maybe she'll play dress up with me!" Looking marginally happier, she whipped out a phone and started rapidly speaking to Esme about the situation.

Rosalie still looked extremely annoyed. Emmett just looked happy. "Cool, another human I can annoy! I wonder if she blushes as much as Bella did?" Rosalie huffed in annoyance.

Esmeralda finished talking with Mrs. Newton and walked over. She looked at the other four people at first with concern, but then seemed to shrug it off and smiled at them politely. Oswyn started speaking. "This is Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper Cullen. Everyone, this is Esmeralda." He pointed at each Cullen as he said their name.

Esmeralda smiled and waved at each person. Emmett was the only one who waved back, as he was really the only one who was happy. "So, you can't talk? That really puts meaning into, 'Talk to the hand', doesn't it?"

Oswyn looked irritated, and Rosalie smacked Emmett. "Manners!" she chided.

Esmeralda looked amused though. She grabbed the paper, and started writing. "It's alright. It's nice to meet someone who doesn't awkwardly ignore the fact I can't speak or someone who tries to over-enunciate every word like I can't hear. Plus, you remind me of one of my brothers. You're rather amusing."

Emmett looked both pleased and annoyed. His face warred with both emotions, and then decided on annoyed. "I'm not amusing, I'm hilarious! Plus, the total awesomeness comes in handily, doesn't it, Rose?" He wangled his eyebrows like a villain in an old movie.

Esmeralda started to laugh noiselessly. Her breath just huffed in and out, and the only way they could tell she was laughing and not crying was the fact that she had a smile on her face. The vampires just watched her in fascination, and Emmett started laughing at her laugh. She stopped laughing, and looked surprised. "I haven't laughed in a very long time. Thank you, Emmett."

Alice closed the phone with a snap. Though she was wary of Esmeralda, that couldn't stop her bubbly personality. "Esmeralda! Hi! I'm Alice! We have to go shopping some time! You're coming home to have dinner with us, right? I'm so excited! You can meet the rest of the family! If Mr. Oswyn-I'll-Take-Every-Minute-Of-Her-Time Eyston doesn't hog you, that is!"

Oswyn laughed, and the rest of the Cullens turned to stare at him. Laughing? The guy who had been so depressed and afraid just minutes ago was laughing? Was there an alien abduction or something else fishy going on? He turned to a puzzled Esmeralda. "My full name is Oswyn Eyston, if that's what you were wondering. And yes, I've heard all about my name, how it's 'ridiculous' and 'goofy', so you can laugh if you want."

Esmeralda just shock her head and smiled at him. Emmett could be heard muttering under his breath; "Oswyn Eyston, sounds like some carton character that someone gave crack to and told to come up with a name."

Oswyn leaned other and smacked him. "I said that the lady could laugh at my name, not you, Emmett. You've laughed and poked enough fun at my name for the next hundred people. So kindly cease your blathering."

Alice piped up. "So are we going or what? Esme- that's our mother, Esmeralda- has already started cooking." The vampires and Esmeralda made their way outside, were they got in a sliver Volvo and a black Mercedes.

The ride was short, because no matter how slow the Cullens tried to drive, it was still as faster than most other people drove. Esmeralda still didn't seem shocked by any of the strange little things, but instead took them for granted. She spent most of the trip looking out the window seemingly lost in thought. Oswyn couldn't help but stare at her the entire time, trying to see what conclusions she was coming up with about the strangeness surrounding her. If she already knew something about vampires, it might be both harder and easier to tell her his story. If she didn't know anything, it would still be hard. 'Well, at least I don't need to worry about her screaming the secret to the world. Or screaming and running away. Just the running part.' He thought to himself.

The mostly silent ride (Emmett kept on talking about the most random things the entire trip, and didn't even stop despite the fact that everyone was ignoring him) ended with the two cars pulling up in front of a white mansion. Everyone got out while casting nervous looks at Esmeralda, who was looking at the house with appreciation on her face.

Oswyn thought, 'Well, let's get things started. After all, it isn't like she'll kill me.'


	10. Chapter 10

Legends Emerging

**Hello once again! I have decided that every ten chapters or so I'd ask for reviews since I didn't want to ask every time. So, if you would perhaps review- it would make me feel happy, and (sadly, since I respond to all types of bribery) would most definitely send me over the moon and get me to update sooner. I don't have a life, apparently. Also, I wanted to tell everyone that next week I won't be able to update, as I am going to resident camp for the week, and have no internet. Or computer, or anything. Thank you to the beloved sister! Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

'I'm going to kill him.'

It was obvious in Esmeralda's thoughts that the demon named Oswyn had somehow enchanted her and forced her to give in and come to his house for dinner. 'And that was such a good enchantment that you _forgot_ the other members of his "family". Great job, Esmeralda. Do you _want_ to kill yourself? And here I was thinking you weren't suicidal. How could you forget the other demons _who could potentially harm you?!_ You are insane. You should leave, like, _now_. Hopefully before some… _thing_… makes a move on you. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot.'

Making up her mind to make like a tree and leave as soon as the car stopped long enough and run for the hills, she failed to see they had pulled up to a huge white mansion. Caught unbalanced, she found herself admiring the elegant house. It was totally a house she could see herself in. And by the time she had pulled herself together, she was surrounded by pale people. 'Drat. Now we need a Plan B. What do you think, self? Why self, you should go along with the act and pretend to be a brainless human because _you have no other choice, self_. Self, you've gotten meaner since I last spoke to you. Perhaps you should go to counseling.'

Esmeralda let her confusing thoughts trail off as Emmett boomed out, "Hello! We brought back a hu- guest!"

Rosalie smacked him upside the head. "Idiot!" she whispered so quietly that Esmeralda, as a "human", was obviously not supposed to hear. "She might catch on if she hasn't already. Please _try_ to act human for once!"

'So they try to act human. Hum, interesting.' Esmeralda mused at this new information.

Oswyn started introducing the people around her. "Well, you've already meet Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. The other people around you are Carlisle and his wife Esme, Edward and his wife Bella, and their adopted daughter Nessie. The other people are close family friends- much like me- that's Jacob, Leah, and Embry.

Esme- Oswyn had pointed at that person when introducing them, right?- came up to her and said, "Welcome! We're all so glad that you could come." Leah and Rosalie snorted, but stayed where they were so they could try to figure out what was happening. "Alice said that you have hiked for a very long time. You must be happy to be back in civilization."

Esmeralda nodded at Esme, and then shot Alice a look. 'Of course she knew that even though I hadn't told her. Why am I not surprised?' Esmeralda noticed all of the Cullens and their friends exchanged a panicked glance at the realization that they said something they shouldn't have. She grinned in amusement. 'Maybe this won't be that bad as it seems right now. These Cullens and their friends… wait a second; these friends are no more human as the Cullens! Great. Apparently Forks is a focal point for the supernatural.'

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Would you like to come in? We have dinner set up in the dining room. Edward, would you put her bag in the closet?"

As everyone moved into the house, mostly everyone present gave Edward a significant look. Esmeralda just watched them, confused. The bronze headed golden eye man moved toward her with his hands extended for her backpack. 'Ha, that's another thing they forgot to hide.' She felt a flutter against her mind. 'Wait… oh no they didn't! That's low! Really?! Setting a mind reader on me to find out what I know?! Rudeness!' With a snap she closed her blocks in her mind. Edward just looked stunned. 'Ha, he's in shock since he sort of heard me one second and then didn't.' She smirked at Edward, and then put her backpack into his frozen hands, and turned around and walked toward Oswyn.

Needless to say, dinner was extremely tense. The Cullens' family friends consumed huge amounts of food, while the Cullens ate only one or two bites each. Oswyn started up a conversation with Esmeralda about the places she has visited on her hike as a cover while the rest of the people present listen to Edward. Edward started whispered at top speed that Esmeralda had blocked her mind as soon as she looked at him, somehow knowing he was a mind reader. "Her last thoughts I could hear was her think how that was rude and below the belt. She knows something; I'm not sure what, because she blocked me quite quickly."

Esmeralda snorted. 'They don't even know I can hear them! This is actually quite amusing. I know! Let's play the game "Mess with Their Minds"!'

Everyone had looked at her when she had snorted, but dismissed it as coincidence and moved on. Jasper spoke up. "The same thing happened to me when her mind shut off. I could feel her emotions before, but that also got cut off when she handed Edward her backpack."

Esmeralda glared at Jasper. 'He could feel my emotions? Grr, haven't any of them learned to respect people's privacy?' All of the others were spooked at how she seemed to know what they were saying, and stopped talking for a while.

Dinner was done, and Esmeralda, Embry, Oswyn, and Emmett went into the living room. The rest stayed under the pretense of cleaning up, but were really finishing their discussion. Little did they know that Esmeralda could still hear every word they said.

Carlisle, curious about Esmeralda's blocking technique, asked, "She blocked you? How?"

Edward responded. "It isn't like Bella's shield at all. I can hear her, but she's focusing on a color. Gray actually. But then she isn't. For her to keep me out by only thinking of a color she would only be thinking of that color. Even vampires wouldn't be able to think of the color and do other things at the same time. It's like she has placed a layer of protection between her thoughts and the world, and while I can hear that layer I cannot hear below that layer. It's much of the same for Jasper, except it's only one emotion: calm. And people don't feel just one thing at a time, so she has to have some way of creating protections for herself."

Esmeralda thought, 'Vampires. Well, it's nice to have my suspicions proved correct. I still wonder about the eyes, though…'

Carlisle asked, "Maybe if we ask her about her abilities we can learn what they are…"

Jasper interjected. "Or it can be that she knows only that something is wrong with us, and not the specifics, and thus we would be breaking the law. We don't know."

Esmeralda, listening from the other room decided she was done, and had to go. She got up, and every eye in the house was suddenly on her. She took out her piece of paper from before. "I probably ought to be going. I still need to book a hotel room at the inn. It was lovely to meet you all, and thank you for the wonderful meal. I enjoyed my time here, it was very… insightful. Thank you for inviting me." She handed the paper to Oswyn, and headed toward the closet for her backpack.

Oswyn read the note out loud, and Esme dashed in front of her. "You can't go! You could just stay here, we've got plenty of space. I would feel bad since you have no place to go." Esmeralda pointed toward the note and raised an eyebrow.

Emmett muttered, "She can raise one eyebrow? Why is it that everyone but me can raise one eyebrow? I want to learn to do that! It's so freaking cool!" Everyone ignored him.

Esme said, "A hotel is not a proper place to stay." Bt Esmeralda just shook her head, hoisted her backpack onto her back and went out the front door. Most everyone followed her out.

Just as Esmeralda got between the trees in the long driveway after convincing Esme she wasn't going to stay, they all heard loud animal footsteps coming towards them from the woods. Seth didn't know she was right there, and was coming in from patrol. The Cullens became like statues, and Jacob and the rest started shaking. Esmeralda kept on walking.

Seth bounded out of the woods, and froze when he saw the girl.

Esmeralda didn't even seem phased by the huge wolf. She just looked at him. She bowed in greeting, and then moved past him along the driveway.

Everyone was stunned.

'I officially declare the game, "Mess with Their Minds" won by Esmeralda. Hurray!' she thought happily while making her escape to the hotel.


	11. Chapter 11

Legends Emerging

**Hi! No one wrote a review, which made me very sad, so this chapter is short because I felt no motivation to write. I thought I would write one more chapter before my camp this week. So here it is! This time I'm thanking my youngest sister for editing, since my middle sister was asleep and she gets mad when you wake her up. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

Oswyn's thoughts were in total chaos as he watched Esmeralda walk off to her hotel after bowing to Seth. 'She bowed to Seth. Why? Does she know? What the heck is happening? This makes no sense what so ever. If she even _does_ know, which seems more likely the more I see, why did she bow to him? Why did she even bow in the first place? That is a strange thing to do. She is a strange person, so perhaps that's why she bowed.' Then Esmeralda disappeared from Oswyn's line of sight. Without thinking, Oswyn took to the skies, and flew above Esmeralda, watching as she walked along the Cullen's driveway.

'Why did I do that? It wasn't even a conscience decision, only an instinctive reaction.'

A couple minutes passed as Esmeralda walked and Oswyn watched her while lost in his thought. He was shocked at the feelings which flooded him. 'I've never felt this way before. But Esmeralda doesn't seem to want to depend on anyone for help. She's independent. And so hurt. I can see it in her eyes, and in the little hints she gives away, however she tries to hide her feelings. If anyone has hurt her I'll hunt them down.'

That last thought surprised him. 'Why do I feel defensive and protective of her? Could she really be my mate? I've waited so long that it feels wrong to even hope for a miracle like a soul mate. But being around the Cullens, the way they are all paired up, makes me long for my soul mate even more. I've been so lonely my entire life. No one really understands what it's like in the sky. Sure, you can fly, and while that is the most amazing thing in the world, the sky is so awe-inspiring and amazing that is makes you want to share it with people. But instead of sharing and rejoicing, you're just alone in the never ending sky. The sky is lonely, as am I. That's the problem with whoever my soul mate will be. Because no matter how much they complete me and however much they are my other half, I'll still be alone in the sky, forever.'

Esmeralda broke him out of his gloomy thoughts when she started making a fire and setting up a camp. Oswyn got nervous. 'She isn't going to the hotel?! But she could get hurt! I'll have to stay right here to make sure a bear doesn't maul her or a nomad tries to eat her.' Esmeralda pulled out hotdogs, found a stick, and roasted the hotdogs over the fire. She seemed happy enough.

After her little meal, Esmeralda started gathering up rocks and a lot of wood. She also took out some sand from her backpack along with what looked like a metal bar. Oswyn frowned in confusion. She managed to make a little hut around the fire and put in a lot of wood and banked the fire to it was as hot as a furnace. Then she took out a metal tray and put the sand in the tray. She melted the sand in the tray and then took a glob of it out. The melted sand formed into glass. The glob was on the end of the pole, and she started twisting the pole around in the fire. Finally she started to blow into the pole. She kept going until the glass at the end of the tube had formed into a circle. Then she quickly took dyes and tools and started messing with the molten circle of glass, and when she was done she had created a bracelet like the ones she had given Mrs. Newton. **(This is what I can remember, but I'm probably wrong)**

'Oh my goodness! She was the one who made those bracelets?! Esmeralda is most definitely not a normal girl. How does she even do this? This is a master's work! She has so many secrets and does impossible things. She is not normal. Who, or what, is Esmeralda?'


	12. Chapter 12

Legends Emerging

**I'm back! Harry Potter Camp was fun and amazing! Sorry for the large gap- I'm now camping my way across the U.S., so I have limited internet access and limited energy. I will update when I can. Thanks to the wonderful sister who edits. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. Enjoy!**

Chapter 12

Oswyn thoughts raced as fast as his feet did. He knew that Esmeralda wasn't a normal human in any way, shape, or form. There was the fact that she was interesting to talk to, how she was more beautiful than any other girl he'd seen before, and also how she was always on his mind. Then there were the other things, like her bowing to Seth and how she blocked off her mind, feelings, and future to the three vampires who could read such things. She wasn't normal, and that just made him more curious than before. With a start, he realized that he was standing in front of the Cullen's house. Loud voices were coming from within. With a sigh, Oswyn stepped inside.

"She knows _something_, and we can't just let it go. The Volturi would leap at any wrongdoings on our part, and I'm not letting another human into the family. You saw what happened last time!" Rosalie screeched.

"We completed our family and filled a hole that had been there for decades; that's what happened, Rosalie. And we need to find out what she _does_ know to assess the situation. We wouldn't want to harm an innocent, Rosalie." Carlisle tried to calm down the angry yelling.

"But no one here can even get a reading on her. We know nothing about her."

"What if she's just as fun as Bella was? How cool would that be!"

"What if she exposes us?"

"And what if she's just alone?" Oswyn finally shouted. All eyes turned to him and silence filled the air. Edward, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice were all upset and wanted to make sure she would be quiet. Carlisle, Esme, Bella, and Emmett seemed to want to talk to her and find out what she knew. Jacob and Nessie stood to the side and watched. The two didn't know what was going on since they had just returned from La Push from a bonfire. Oswyn continued. "I can see that she's alone, and really sad, as sad as I was. She knows things, yes. I just saw her blowing glass like a master artisan. But she doesn't have to be a threat. I came to you because I wanted to stop killing and murdering. I have guilt that crushes me each and every day. Would you want that guilt? She is an innocent, and hurting. Right now she is sleeping in the forest with one blanket and using her backpack as a pillow. She's alone and hurting. Before I left I saw her try to talk in her sleep, but no sounds came out. I also saw her crying in her sleep. You can't kill her. We can't kill her. I won't allow it."

All eyes stared at him. Suddenly Edward chuckled. "Yes, you're right, this does sound like something that's happened before." He gave Oswyn a look over. Then he looked at Alice, who was having a vision. As she came out of it, she looked at Edward. Everyone else began to feel annoyed.

Alice suddenly squealed. "You're in love with her!" She paused. "Or so I think, since I can only see you and an empty spot, but you said her name, so it must be her." Alice frowned.

Carlisle grinned at Oswyn, and said, "Congratulations, old friend! We will not harm her, of course. Perhaps she will join our family in the same manner that Bella did. First things first, though, we must find out what she knows. This should be easy, as she has no place to stay, so we should offer her a room here in the house. Perhaps Edward's old room?"

Oswyn started speaking before any more plans could be made for Esmeralda's accommodations. "I offered before, while we were talking in the store, and she refused to stay here. Esmeralda might not willingly come here; perhaps it is because of her knowledge?"

Emmett grinned widely and cracked his knuckles. "Then we'll just take her by force!" A responding crack echoed through the room as Rosalie smacked Emmett upside the head and everyone else rolled their eyes at his words.

Carlisle spoke. "We'll start by asking."

Rosalie broke in. "But if what she knows is problematic and if we are too busy trying to be polite, we'll be at fault if the Volturi come around asking questions. You may start out polite, but if she doesn't answer, we must find out what she knows one way or another." Jasper looked like he agreed.

Carlisle was firm. "We'll start by asking."

The group of vampires moved outside and started running with Oswyn in the lead. Without them noticing, the sky had brightened during their discussion and it was now dawn. Oswyn spoke. "Her campsite is just up ahead…"

They all neared the campsite and were wondering how to phrase their questions when they looked at the campsite for the first time. There was a fire circle full of soggy ashes and crushed grass where Esmeralda had slept for the night. There was also a pile of burnt log remnants next to the fire circle, and Esmeralda's scent filled the air. The Cullens had immediately realized that something was up when they first smelled Esmeralda's scent because her scent was like smelling a field of wildflowers and chocolate, but totally unappetizing to the vampires. But while all of these clues were present, there was no Esmeralda. She had hiked off before dawn and all of the vampires were too late.

Worried and a bit concerned (in some of the Cullen's cases, anyway) the Cullens started following Esmeralda's scent trail. Even though she hadn't been gone for long and they should have been catching up to the girl since they were traveling at vampire speed, they didn't find her as soon as they should have. But before they could catch up to Esmeralda, they encountered a barrier. One that they couldn't cross without starting major upheaval.

The treaty line. Esmeralda was in La Push.

**Editor's Note: This should be the next sentence: "YO JACOB! WE NEEDS YOUR HELP, DUUUUUDE!" In my opinion. Seriously. **

**Author: No.**

**Editor: Aww. Darn.**


	13. Chapter 13

Legends Emerging

**Hello! I haven't actually updated the last chapter because I have no internet connection, so when I actually get this up on Fanfiction, you will get to read at least two chapters! Right now I'm in the Badlands National Park in South Dakota, U.S., and it is super amazing here! I thank my editor and also apologize for her interjections in the last chapter if they annoyed anyone- I couldn't be bothered to delete them, so her comments shall stay. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. Enjoy!**

Chapter 13

After that surprisingly nice meal, Esmeralda fell right to sleep after setting up her camp, despite the feeling that she was being watched. 'Now that I think about it, those vampires probably are watching me. It was really nice of them to say what they are in front of me so I could be very sure of what they are- not that they think I heard it, of course. However, since they have not come out and directly told me in person what they are, I will wait until they tell me they are vampires to tell them what I am. Fair is fair, after all.' When she woke up at dawn that feeling of being watched was gone. She yawned, stretched, and reached for her bag. 'I'll eat before doing something. Food before plans.' Esmeralda searched through the bag.

And searched though the bag again. There was no food. 'No food?!' Mrs. Newton had given her supplies, but no food. 'Why no food?! Sadness!' Well, that made her decision much easier. She would have to try to find Forks to find food. Hopefully before it rained- it seemed to rain much more than was normal here in Forks. Esmeralda shouldered her pack and began to hike in the direction she thought Forks was. Thunder echoed through the sky. 'Drat!' She began to hurry towards Forks.

Except, she didn't reach Forks. Worried, she kept on going in the same direction. She crossed a faint path in the woods- probably an animal's trail- and kept on going. The sky seemed to be getting darker, and thunder sounded again, this time much louder. Esmeralda didn't want to get wet again and have to ask someone else to help her dry her things, so she started going very fast; faster than humans can go.

She was about to turn around when she came to a cliff. Beyond the cliff there was the Pacific Ocean. Esmeralda looked at the sky, and saw that with her speed she had gotten out of the storm's path. She sighed and sat on the cliff, thinking.

'This entire time that I've been wandering in the woods, drifting from place to place, I was following this feeling in me that was guiding me; no, pulling me onward. I had tried everything I could think of to fix myself, and it all failed. I was broken and sad, and at first I blindly wandered west. After a while, I realized that something was pulling me west, but I was so broken-hearted that I just followed it without question. That pulling feeling is why I skipped from town to town and forest to forest without pause, as nothing was there for me and the only thing I had left in my life was the urge to go. But as I'm sitting here on this cliff, I search for the tug to pull me forward… and it's gone. I would feel empty without it, but something has replaced it. Interest. This coven of vampires is the first thing since the accident to hold my attention. Perhaps this is what I was being pulled towards, this coven's story? They must have quite a story. And perhaps I am here to start a story of my own, with these goofballs of vampires. Maybe they will be the first to accept me for who I am inside, not the idea of who I am.'

Esmeralda stared at the rocky gray beach with huge driftwood logs below her. She wrestled with her choices as the sun rose in the sky. She'd lost so much, she didn't think she could stand it if the vampires hurt her. But she also didn't really have anything left to live for; human life filled her with memories and grief while her life filled her with anguish, so she could just make friends with the vampires and put something into her barren life. But her already broken heart couldn't handle much more…

Esmeralda's head spun with the circular argument. It finally came down to one thing: to trust the Cullens or not. Or rather, to risk breaking her heart or to play it safe with a lonely and miserable life. Finally she sighed. 'I cannot decide. The next move is theirs anyhow. What they decide, and when they decide to tell the "human" that they are vampires, will make my choice.'

She stood up and stretched. Esmeralda had been thinking for quite some time, and the sun was already well on its way through the sky. Her stomach rumbled. 'I guess it's time to find some food. Luckily Mrs. Newton was actually kind and gave me some money- probably because I asked for food and she didn't give me any food. Well, she still got the better end of the bargain, though I don't care all too much. I can always make more glass work if I need to. What was I talking about? Oh yeah, food. Well, let's set off in this direction.'

Esmeralda began walking through the woods again. She was surprised that the Cullens had not come and found her to interrogate her; goodness knows that they should have after she bowed to that shape shifter in greeting. She had been trying to show respect, in case that was the Alpha, and not provoke a fight straight off the bat. From the look on the wolf's face, she had just managed to shock him. However, it was such a funny face that she would have bowed to him again in a heartbeat. She'd laughed on the inside until she got to her campsite.

She began laughing her silent laugh again as she was walking until she heard a footbeat behind her. She stopped laughing, but kept walking as if she hadn't heard anything. Esmeralda kept listening, and soon she could hear the sound of heavy breath and four foot falls. 'Another shape shifter, then? Well, this should be fun.' But as she kept walking she heard three others join the first wolf. 'Four behind me, and if I know anything about wolves, shape shifters or not, they will be herding me into a trap. Oh, you silly, silly wolves.' Still acting as if she was unaware of the large wolves behind her, Esmeralda walked through the woods. But then she was forced to a stop when a huge black wolf stepped in front of her. 'This one is most definitely the Alpha of the bunch.' Esmeralda bowed to the black wolf.

The wolf seemed just as startled as the last wolf. Esmeralda struggled to keep her laughs inside, and with a strangled smile, started walking left of the black wolf. The black wolf growled and moved to block her path. She raised an eyebrow at him. 'The practice to raise just one eyebrow was totally worth this. Now I can look totally sarcastic silently! And why does this wolf think he can block my path? Just because he's big? Ha! That means nothing!'

Esmeralda moved towards his other side and the wolf growled again. So Esmeralda took a couple steps backward, ran a few steps forward, and flung herself into the air, landing on her hands. She then proceeded to flip forward a few feet, jump high into the air, land on the black wolf's head, flip over the wolf, and land on her feet behind the wolf. She then started walking like nothing had happened.

Esmeralda grinned as she walked away. She could feel the stares of the wolves on her back, and could imagine their shock. None of the wolves followed her, but one went sideways from where she was. She listened as the wolf went from running on four feet to two, and ran around so that he would be in front of her. She smirked as the guy casually walked into view.

"Hey, are you lost? I'm Jared. If you need help getting out of these woods, I could help you. I've heard rumors that there are these really big wolves in here, so you should get out quickly."

Esmeralda smiled at him and got out her notepad. She wrote, "You are one of those big wolves, Jared the werewolf. Or shape shifter, if we are going by the correct name."

Jared looked astonished. "How do you know that- I mean, what are you talking about?"

Esmeralda just smirked at him and shook her head.

Jared visibly deflated. "I guess I'm no good at keeping secrets- they just sent me because I wouldn't scare you. You can talk to me, you know. I won't blow up at you."

Esmeralda looked sad. She gestured towards her throat and then shook her head.

"You can't talk, can you."

Esmeralda shook her head again.

Jared looked stunned. "Um, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything-"

Esmeralda put her finger to her lips and shook her head with a sad smile on her face. She flipped her hand as if to say, "It's okay. It doesn't matter anyway." She looked around, then held up one finger and pointed towards Jared. Then she held up five fingers and held up her hands in a silent question.

Jared looked confused. "Are you asking about the other wolves? Because they're somewhere in the woods near here. The Cullens asked us through Jacob if we could find you because they don't know how much you know. Wait, I'm giving away everything. How could I be so stupid!?"

Jared was face palming when four other boys stepped out of the forest. One of them said, "Jared, you are off of the lying role, you stink at it. Really man? You practically told her everything!"

The tallest one growled. "Enough. Jared, learn to sell a tale better. Paul, don't yell at him, just go away."

Paul, or at least the one tall one had called Paul, said, "I'll go away after I ask her something." Turning to Esmeralda, he said, "You are mute?" She nodded. Then Paul signed, "Do you know ASL?" (American Sign Language)

Esmeralda's face lit up. "Yes! Oh my goodness, this is so amazing! I'm so glad to find someone who can actually talk to me. How do you know ASL?"

Paul was about to respond when the tall one spoke up. "Paul, what the heck are you doing with your hands?"

Paul looked at the leader. "I know sign language- I can talk to her quicker than anyone else. When I heard that she couldn't talk, I thought that she maybe knew sign language. And I'm right." Paul looked smug.

Esmeralda started signing again. "My name is Esmeralda, not girl or she. And don't worry, you didn't give anything away, I already knew about the supernatural beings in this town."

Paul started signing, but Esmeralda cut in. "I'm not deaf, I can hear just fine. Please talk out loud."

Paul sighed. "You already know? How is that possible?"

Esmeralda looked happy and smug. "I know things. It's part of who I am to know facts about the people around me." She shrugged. "But there are some things I do not know that I'll find out later- like how Jared said that the Cullens asked for me through Jacob. Did the vampires say why they wanted me?"

Paul looked confused. "I got most everything you said, but apparently I am a bit rusty, because I didn't get that one sign of people saying they wanted you."

Esmeralda took her hands and made fangs with two of her fingers.

"You know that the Cullens are vampires?!"


End file.
